Berdua Saja
by Kenzeira
Summary: Zen kadang bertanya-tanya mengenai kebenaran soal rumor orientasi seksual Jumin yang katanya menyimpang itu. JuminZen.


**Disklaimer** : Mystic Messenger punya **Cheritz**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka. Dibuat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan asupan yang amat mendesak.

 **Peringatan** : Light-BL/Friendship; **JuminZen** ; sedikit OOC buat Jumin. Canon Divergence berdasarkan **Good Ending 2** dalam rute Zen, percakapan antara Jumin dan Zen.

* * *

 **BERDUA SAJA**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

Jumin Han tiba-tiba datang, menawarkan pertemanan yang hangat dan percakapan berat tanpa beban; membahas masalah keluarga, kebohongan publik yang dilakukan Kyungju, serta harapan bagi karier Zen selanjutnya.

Bagi Zen, semua hal semacam itu seperti mimpi. Terlalu mustahil. Terlebih mengenai tindakan yang diambil Jumin (dan apa pun yang menyertai hari ini). Seperti menyaksikan bulan runtuh di depan matanya sendiri; tak ada yang indah selain kehancuran maha dahsyat, tak ada yang tersisa bahkan secercah harapan. Ia merasa hancur—hancur teramat sangat. Seluruh perjuangannya selama ini habis hanya karena satu kebohongan.

Kalau tahu akan begini, Zen kadang berpikir … apakah semua ini merupakan karma atas apa yang ia lakukan terhadap keluarganya—terhadap Ibu dan kakaknya, melarikan diri, tidak menuruti kehendak mereka, lantas memilih untuk menjadi aktor musikal daripada melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dan mendapatkan pekerjaan normal pada umumnya. Sekarang melanjutkan karier sebagai aktor musikal sudah terlalu mustahil baginya. Sedikit demi sedikit, penggemarnya berkurang. Ia merasa tak berdaya. Perlahan ia merasakan penyesalan itu. Barangkali kalau ia tidak mengawali semua ini, ia tidak akan hancur.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu, Zen. Kau hanya sedang tertekan."

Zen menghela napas. Ia menutupi muka dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sepoi-sepoi angin menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Lalu dengan ragu-ragu, ia menatap ke arah Jumin. Jumin juga sedang menatapnya, tanpa ekspresi (atau ekspresi itu tidak terlihat karena memang demikian raut muka pria kaya raya yang agak sombong dan menyebalkan itu). Zen kembali mengalihkan pandangan. Ia memutuskan untuk menikmati keindahan alam sekitar; bukit, rerumputan hijau, gemericik air sungai yang bersih dengan bebatuan besar, jembatan, pohon-pohon rindang.

Tempat rahasia. Hanya ia yang tahu. Dan Jumin.

Zen tertawa hambar. Aneh. Ia ingat betapa ia sangat tidak menyukai Jumin. Tapi kini perasaan tak suka yang berlebihan itu lenyap sama sekali. Tiba-tiba saja ia berpikir bahwa Jumin mungkin saja merupakan pria baik (yang kebaikannya tertutupi oleh sifat menjengkelkan dan semena-mena). Bagaimana tidak, di saat harapannya runtuh tak bersisa, Jumin datang seraya menawarkan harapan baru. Lebih dari itu semua, kekalutan atas kariernya yang hancur mendadak hilang karena keberadaan Jumin yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat ia merasa lebih baik.

Zen mengulas senyum tipis. "Kau benar, aku tidak menyesali segala keputusanku dalam hidup—aku memang tidak seharusnya menyesali apa pun."

"Aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan—maksudku, aku sudah sering menghadapi rumor tak sedap ini. Tapi kau lain lagi, kau tidak sama denganku, Zen. Kalau aku melakukan kesalahan, keluargaku akan tetap menerimaku apa adanya dan kekuatan finansial mereka bisa membebaskanku dari masalah apa pun. Tapi kau … maaf. Aku tahu kau berjuang sendirian dan satu-satunya harapan hidupmu ialah hasil dari perjuangan itu."

Zen tidak tahan untuk menahan tawa. Jumin mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benaknya. Hari ini sungguh seperti mimpi. Rasanya ia ingin bangun dan menertawakan segala hal yang terjadi di hidupnya, baik atau buruk. Namun ia tahu bulan benar-benar runtuh menghancurkan segenap hasil perjuangannya, seluruh kariernya. Dan ia tahu semua ini bukan mimpi. Ia tidak bisa tertawa. Tapi, anehnya, Jumin membuatnya tertawa.

"Dunia pasti sudah gila."

Jumin memandang heran.

"Aku tak percaya kau bisa semenyenangkan ini, Tuan Han."

"Oh, astaga, kau terdengar seperti Asisten Kang kalau memanggilku begitu. Biasanya kau menyebutku Jumin si pria menyebalkan atau Jumin si brengsek."

"Jangan membuatku kesal."

Jumin tertawa. Zen terkejut karena ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat pria tersebut tertawa. Ia tersuntik untuk kembali tertawa. Kalau dengan tertawa semua masalah terasa seringan ini, alangkah lebih baik apabila sejak Kyungju menyebar gosip tak benar itu, Zen langsung pergi menemui Jumin atau sebaliknya sehingga mereka bisa menertawakan segalanya bersama, tak peduli sehancur apa pun jadinya.

"Pasti ada cara lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, Zen. Aku yakin kariermu sebagai aktor musikal tidak akan berhenti hanya karena skandal murahan semacam ini."

"Aku terkejut kau ternyata tipikal pria yang berpikiran positif. Tapi, ya, semoga saja begitu."

Jumin tersenyum tipis, sepasang mata pria itu terlihat hangat sekali, tidak dingin seperti biasanya. Zen kadang bertanya-tanya apakah rumor mengenai orientasi seksual Jumin yang katanya menyimpang itu benar atau tidak. Terlebih ketika senyuman tipis itu membuat ia merasa entah—entah yang entah, sangat sulit dijelaskan. Tapi yang demikian itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang ini, yang terpenting adalah ia merasa lebih baik dengan keberadaan Jumin di sisinya.[]

* * *

 **3:02 PM – 10 November 2016**

 **(cr. title: berdua saja © payung teduh)**


End file.
